


hard knock life

by jihyonce (orphan_account)



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cute Kids, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Tags to be added, and, baby chaeyoung, baby tzuyu, back again, mentions of rape but never rape, sorry but there IS soft moments, twice, yES QUEEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jihyonce
Summary: ❝ it’s the hard knock lifefor us!❞a story where people love tzuyu!!and some people are just disrespectful :





	hard knock life

The velvet curtains quietly dusted across the wall, birds quietly chirped and rain quietly pittered on the window, making quiet thumping sounds.

Yoo Nayeon and Yoo Jeongyeon laid in the bed, spooning each other as the soft and comfy blanket was laid out on them, keeping them warm.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jeongie."

"I love you more, Nayeonie."

"That's impossible."

"Bet."

Nayeon turned around and looked up Jeongyeon with love-filled eyes. Jeongyeon quietly reached her hand down and brushed a lock of hair out of Nayeon's hair.

"You know what I was thinking?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we should adopt."

Jeongyeon looked up, slowly running her hand through Nayeon's silky soft hair.

"Maybe we should."

~

"Get up, you little brats!" 

Suddenly, before 8- year old Tzuyu could process anything, she was dragged out of bed by Ms. Emma.

She drops Tzuyu and eyes her with disgust.

"Tell the rest of your bratty friends to wake up also. I have stuff to do." She takes out a cigar and walks off.

Tzuyu can taste the metallic taste of blood on her tongue. She slowly licks at it, and decides to leave it alone for now while she wakes her other friends up.

"Jen Jen!! Lala! Joy! Y'all wake up!" She yells, careful not to yell loudly so she won't get Ms. Emma mad again.

Joy is the first to arise, the window casting shadows on her face.

"Zuzu.. why are you waking us up?" Joy said as she rubbed at she eyes with her small hands.

"I have to, others wise, you'll get in trouble. And I don't wanna get my friends in trouble.

She smiles and gets her self off of the bed, making sure she stretches first.

She then joins Tzuyu to wake the others up.  
-  
"First, you clean the dishes, shine my shoes, make sure this place is clean, and get me some food from somewhere. Tzuyu, you can do that. It's not like I care about you all anyway." Ms Emma kicks at one of the kids, a mean smirk on her face. It suddenly snaps into a straight line 

"Get to work, Rats! Make sure you have my food by 3:00 pm or someone's getting punished."

The girls ran in different directions, making sure everything was the way that Ms. Emma wanted it.

Tzuyu quietly crept down the stairs, grabbing Ms. Emma's keys from the rack.

"Don't lose them!" Tzuyu turns around just in time to see Ms. Emma a few steps away from her, ready to throw a cardboard box at her. Tzuyu yells and quickly runs out the door, slamming it behind her.

Oh boy. L.A. was big. Really big.

tzuyus pov

i hate miss emma. yet everyday she decides that she is the boss of me. i angrily curse her at the door, stomping my boots against the hard pavement.

i want parents.

parents that are nice, and they knows what there doing, and their nice friends and stuffs.

i walk into the big square of a place, with lights everywhere and people moving around fast.

"Move, little girl!" some teenage girl was walking and kicked by me, her friends strutting away.

she stopped and turned around, her friends following with her.

"Wait...little girl..." she smirks and drags me by my hair, her friends laughing along.

i try to get my hair out of her hand, and i have no choice but to spit on it.

"Eughhh! Learn some manners, little girl!" She turns in disgust and speedwalks away, her friends following close behind.

“Hey are you okay?”  
i turned around to see a girl, shorter than me, looking up at me and smiling.

“Im good, love, enjoy.” i fake smile at her.

“Well, you can call me Chaeyoung! I’m 7 years old!”

“Cool...im 8.”

“That’s cool! Well i hopes i can can meet you soon again! Bye!” she runs off.

okay then... i look for the key and, breathing a sigh of relief, its in my pocket.

i also find a 10 dollar bill in there and start to walk to the nearest food court.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos and comment!
> 
> love y’all !!


End file.
